Une vie meilleure
by Satai Nad
Summary: Severus Snape se réveille un beau matin et se rend compte que tout a changé autour de lui. Mais que s'est il passé pendant la nuit ? Chapitre 2 le 010306
1. Un bébé pleure

**UNE VIE MEILLEURE**

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Jo Rowling, sauf les idées…

Notes de l'auteur :

_Cette histoire n'est pas récente mais je l'avais laissée de côté en attendant d'en finir d'autres (quand il gèlera en enfer, les poules auront des dents et les cochons, des ailes…). J'avais envie de traiter d'un univers parallèle dans lequel Severus Snape jouerait le rôle principal totalement à « l'insu de son plein gré »…_

_Pardon à l'avance d'entraîner votre cher maître des potions dans des aventures et des situations qu'il ne maîtrise pas et où il manquera peut-être de perdre la raison…_

_Et maintenant, place au spectacle, rejoignons Severus Snape dans sa chambre à coucher, où pour l'instant, notre héros dort encore paisiblement… mais plus pour longtemps !_

Chapitre 1 : un bébé pleure.

Un bébé pleure... C'est le son incongru qui le tire du lourd sommeil dans lequel il est inexplicablement plongé, lui qui se glorifie de se réveiller au moindre bruit, même au moindre mouvement d'air dans une pièce. Il se résout à glisser la tête sous son oreiller mais les pleurs de l'enfant ne sont en rien étouffés…

_Merlin ! Faites que le gnard se taise. C'est insupportable !_

Et ce mal au crâne qui lui donne envie de s'arracher la tête. Ah non ! Il n'a aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, il le faut bien, car le bébé continue à s'époumoner quelque part. Finalement, Severus Snape soulève péniblement les paupières comme s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve insurmontable.

Et là, il tombe sur un spectacle des plus inhabituels pour lui. Il lui faut d'ailleurs quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit tellement son cerveau est lent à enregistrer les événements en ce petit matin.

Dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres de lui, sur son précieux tapis persan en laine, deux chatons tigrés sont en train de jouer et de rouler l'un sur l'autre, en simulant un combat des plus épiques.

Snape fronce les sourcils et prend une expression dégoûtée. Il n'a pas de chat. Il les a en horreur. D'abord, parce qu'il est allergique à ces horribles félins... Ensuite, imaginez seulement les catastrophes qui pourraient survenir si jamais un seul de ces maudits poils tombait dans une potion…

Que viennent faire ces sales bestioles dans sa chambre ? Qui les y a mis ? Il doit encore s'agir d'une sale blague des étudiants de Serpentard, à moins que les elfes de maison aient laissé ces damnés félins entrer par inadvertance...

Un craquement et un mouvement sur le matelas interrompent ses réflexions. Il se fige soudain, n'osant pas se retourner, car il vient de réaliser qu'il y a une autre personne dans la chambre, et plus précisément, une autre personne allongée à ses côtés !

Dans son esprit, c'est le noir le plus total. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir amené quelqu'un dans son lit la veille.

Un homme ou une femme ? Il lui suffirait de se retourner pour le savoir, mais il n'ose pas, car il cherche furieusement dans sa mémoire, sans y trouver la moindre parcelle d'informations. Pour la première fois, il se dit que ce n'est pas normal, toute cette nébulosité…

Les draps sont repoussés et le matelas bouge, tandis qu'une voix définitivement féminine s'élève avec lassitude :

« Severus, tu m'avais promis... »

La femme se lève et s'éloigne en soupirant. Curieux, Snape en profite pour se retourner et l'observer. Mais, de dos, il n'aperçoit qu'une masse de cheveux foncés et une longue chemise de nuit blanche, informe.

Qui est cette femme ? Que vient-elle faire dans son lit ? Et pourquoi y a t'il un bébé qui hurle dans la pièce voisine ?

Trop de questions sans réponses. Ce n'est pas normal d'autant qu'il se souvient la veille de s'être couché seul, sans chatons, sans femme et… sans bébé. Et il est aussi sûr qu'il n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Ou alors, ça aussi, il l'a oublié...

Dans la pièce à côté, les pleurs semblent se calmer et il tend l'oreille pour saisir des bribes de paroles rassurantes.

Et soudain, il panique. La femme va revenir. Que doit-il faire ?

Inquiet, son regard tombe sur sa poitrine nue barrée de cicatrices et il se couvre immédiatement avec le drap, honteux de ce corps maltraité et trop maigre, de cette peau laiteuse et maladive.

Il n'a alors plus qu'une envie : disparaître avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse. Mais c'est trop tard : la femme revient déjà, le chiard calmé dans les bras.

« _Lumos_ »

Snape cligne des yeux et regarde enfin la femme et le bébé qui s'approchent de lui... et sa première réaction est une réaction d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnaît les traits...

... d'Hermione Granger ! La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, la plus têtue et la plus insupportable Gryffondor qu'il ait jamais connu, son ancienne élève ! Granger qu'il déteste ! Dans son lit ! Avec lui ! Comment est-ce possible... ?

Il est abasourdi. Son regard tombe sur la frimousse du bambin qui ne lui est pas tout à fait inconnue, et il comprend pourquoi, quand elle reprend :

« Alexandre, je sais que tu as faim. Papa va s'occuper de toi... »

Granger lui tend le bambin qui s'est calmé. Snape ouvre des grands yeux en réalisant. Cette... chose, enfin... ce gniard pleurnichard serait son... son... son fils... Impossible ! Il n'a pas d'enfant ! Il n'en a jamais eu !

« Prends-le une minute, tu veux ? Je vais préparer le biberon... »

Snape se met à secouer la tête négativement avec véhémence. Il est trop choqué. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et il se recroqueville contre la tête de lit, toujours en tenant son drap fermement contre lui, comme pour se protéger...

« Mais enfin, prend-le !... » s'écrie Granger, les bras toujours tendus. Soudain, elle réalise qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans le comportement de son compagnon et se radoucit. « Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? Tu es tout bizarre... »

Snape se met soudain à hurler et sort précipitamment du lit dans une tenue sommaire. Il s'empare d'une robe et la passe sans même la boutonner, alors qu'une tempête d'une formidable amplitude sévit sous son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir froidement. Oublié le mal de tête, il y a plus urgent. Ce qu'il vit est un cauchemar ! Il va bientôt se réveiller réellement... parce que là, il doit dormir !

Le bébé se remet à pleurer alors qu'une Hermione Granger morte d'inquiétude observe l'étrange comportement de son compagnon avec confusion, en essayant de comprendre.

« Severus ? J'ai peur... Réponds-moi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Severus, attends !... »

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoute pas et a déjà quitté la chambre en courant. Il sort de ses appartements sans même savoir consciemment où il se dirige.

L'instinct a pris le dessus. Dumbledore ! Il doit voir Albus ! Lui seul connaît les réponses...

_A suivre…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Commentaires, remarques, précisions, interprétations ? _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	2. Le cauchemar continue

**UNE VIE MEILLEURE**

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Jo Rowling, sauf les idées…

Chapitre 2 : le cauchemar continue

Mais ce n'est pas Albus qui ouvre la porte de ses appartements après que Snape y ait tambouriné comme un fou. C'est cette vieille taupe de Minerva McGonagall, un filet sur la tête, sortant visiblement de son lit, en robe de chambre rose fluo, qui le regarde, soudain inquiète.

« Severus ?... »

« Minerva ?... »

Surpris, Snape ouvre de grands yeux. Puis il éprouve une gêne soudaine en sautant aux conclusions qu'une telle présence implique dans l'appartement du vieil homme à cette heure de la nuit… Mais il y pensera plus tard car il y a plus urgent.

« Minerva, est-ce que je pourrais voir Albus ? »

Sa collègue le regarde soudain en silence avec des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes cerclées.

« Mais enfin, Severus… »

« Je dois lui parler immédiatement… »

« A six heures du matin ? Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? »

« Non, c'est très urgent… »

« Très bien, alors. Suivez-moi… »

Et au lieu de faire entrer le professeur de potions, Minerva referme la porte derrière elle et prend la direction du bureau du Directeur en traînant des savates. Merlin que ce bruit l'horripile !…

« Un problème ? »

« Je préfère d'abord en parler avec Albus, si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Habituée aux cachoteries de son collègue, elle ne se formalise pas de sa réponse.

« Vous savez, j'ignore s'il est rentré. Il était en visite chez des lointains parents la semaine dernière. Il va, il vient. Je ne note même plus ses allées et venues… »

A ces mots, Severus fronce les sourcils et maugrée : « Espèce de vieux fou… Il devrait être plus prudent… »

« Albus n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête... Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Vous saviez qu'il s'est récemment pris de passion pour la généalogie ? »

« La généalogie ?... »

Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, Snape est confus du tournant que prend la conversation. Pour lui, c'est assez surréaliste, vu les problèmes – plus importants - qu'il rencontre. C'est peut-être une réaction égoïste, mais franchement en cet instant, si Minerva lui disait qu'Albus danse « Casse-noisette » en tutu blanc, ça ne l'étonnerait pas davantage !…

« Maintenant qu'il a du temps, il me dit qu'il en profite pour s'adonner à des hobbies de Moldus.._. Operatus mundi_. »

La gargouille s'écarte en grinçant au son du mot de passe et fait apparaître l'escalier qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore. Snape suit McGonagall qui ne prend même pas la peine de frapper et pénètre dans le bureau.

Le sorcier s'arrête sur le seuil en constatant de prime abord que la décoration est différente, même si rien n'a changé de place. L'ambiance y est plus cosy, plus féminine. Les fleurs en plastique dans un coin y sont sans doute pour quelque chose. C'est bizarre, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir ressenti cette impression la dernière fois qu'il est entré dans la pièce.

« Vous voyez, il n'est pas là… » dit McGonagall en indiquant du doigt, non pas le fauteuil derrière le bureau, mais…

Snape écarquille les yeux. Sur le mur, entre deux rayonnages de livres de la collection Arlequin, figure un portrait… ou plutôt un cadre vide de son occupant.

C'est d'abord de l'incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre s'abatte sur le sorcier lorsqu'il réalise enfin où Minerva veut en venir.

« Impossible… impossible… Albus ne peut pas être… »

Snape regarde McGonagall pour obtenir une confirmation mais l'expression neutre et les lèvres pincées de sa collègue n'encouragent guère à être optimiste. Dérouté, le Maître des Potions secoue la tête, comme si la vision allait disparaître. McGonagall finit par froncer les sourcils devant la pâleur inhabituelle de son ami.

« Severus ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Minerva… Est-ce qu'Albus est vraiment… » Il déglutit péniblement et murmure finalement : « … mort ? »

Devant l'incongruité de la question, McGonagall ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort dans un premier temps, puis finalement, elle se ravise :

« Auriez-vous vu son fantôme ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent même après des années… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas cela. Oh, par Merlin, je n'y comprends rien !… Quand et comment est-ce arrivé ? »

McGonagall cligne des yeux rapidement. Elle sait que l'humour n'est pas le trait dominant du sorcier. D'ailleurs, en le regardant plus attentivement, il a l'air accablé et perdu. Et si… ?

« Avez-vous encore des périodes d'amnésies ? »

Snape redresse soudain la tête. « Je souffre d'amnésies ? »

« Les médicomages ont dit que vous aviez récupéré toutes vos facultés et tous vos souvenirs. Mais à vous entendre… »

Snape dévisage la vieille femme avec stupeur. Le prendrait-elle pour un… ?

« Mais de quoi me parlez-vous, Minerva ? »

« Severus, vous souvenez-vous d'avoir séjourné à Sainte Mangouste après la victoire finale ? »

Snape prend un air féroce et secoue vivement la tête.

« C'était il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Vous avez aidé Harry à combattre Voldemort mais ce dernier vous a torturé quand il a compris votre rôle véritable. Pour vous punir, il vous a lancé un sortilège hilarant qui vous a rendu presque fou. On a cru que vous ne seriez plus jamais vous-même. »

Snape est devenu très pâle maintenant.

« Deux ans ? Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » parvient-il à dire.

« Il a été vaincu bien sûr. Hermione dont vous aviez sauvé la vie et Harry ont témoigné en votre faveur. Votre procès n'a pas eu lieu. De toute façon, dans l'état où vous vous trouviez… »

« Mon procès ? »

La vieille femme prend une mine soucieuse. « Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de ce qui est arrivé à Albus ? »

« Non. »

La sorcière inspire profondément et le regarde gravement. « Alors ce que je vais vous dire ne va vous plaire… Vous avez suivi ses ordres et vous l'avez tué. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je sais, ça vous paraît… »

« … COMPLETEMENT ABSURDE ! JAMAIS JE N'AURAI TUE ALBUS VOLONTAIREMENT ! IL EST MON AMI, CELUI A QUI JE DOIS LA VIE ! »

« Calmez-vous, Severus… »

« COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE SOIS CALME QUAND VOUS M'ANNONCEZ UNE NOUVELLE PAREILLE ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Vous l'avez fait pour protéger le jeune Malefoy et pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. De cette façon, vous avez pu poursuivre votre mission et aider Harry. Albus avait consenti à ce sacrifice, d'autant qu'il se savait déjà condamner et mourant… »

« Je reconnais bien là le maudit altruisme d'Albus… » Malgré le sarcasme, le Maître des Potions est visiblement secoué. « … Par Merlin, je ne me souviens pas de ces événements…

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous vous fassiez examiner à nouveau, Severus… » avance prudemment McGonagall.

« Certainement pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir le cerveau décortiqué par des médicomages et d'être pris pour un fou. »

Minerva soupire. « Alors peut-être que si vous me racontiez… »

Snape considère un moment la vieille femme et ce n'est guère flatteur pour elle. Toutefois, il la sait digne de confiance et n'hésite plus.

« Je me suis réveillé il y a un quart d'heure au bruit d'un bébé qui pleurait et avec… » Il s'interrompt comme s'il était pris en faute, inspire profondément avant de poursuivre rapidement. « … Minerva, je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas touchée, j'ignore même comment elle est arrivée dans ma chambre… »

La vieille femme ne comprend rien mais est visiblement intriguée. « Oui ? »

« Miss Granger était à mes côtés… »

Silence. McGonagall secoue la tête, ne voyant visiblement pas où il veut en venir.

« … Oui, et alors ? C'est votre femme… »

Snape se met à pâlir encore plus (les spécialistes diraient qu'il tire maintenant sur le vert et qu'il est prêt à vomir) et éprouve cette fois le besoin de s'assoir.

« Ma… ma femme ? Mais je ne suis pas marié ! Et surtout pas à une sale gamine de Gryffondor !… »

Cette fois, McGonagall ouvre des yeux ronds, choquée par ces propos.

« Mais enfin, Severus… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... Je ne me souviens pas d'hier soir. Rien n'est pareil depuis que je me suis levé. Quelqu'un a dû me jeter un sort… ou j'ai dormi pendant des années… Que sais-je, c'est peut-être ça… Je dors encore et je vais me réveiller… »

« Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Vous semblez… incohérent. »

« EVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS INCOHERENT ! » finit par hurler Snape. « J'ESSAIE DE COMPRENDRE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! »

« Severus, calmez-vous… »

« OÙ SUIS-JE ? A QUEL JEU JOUEZ-VOUS ? »

« Je vais faire appel à Madame Pomfresh… »

« NON ! Pas cette vieille enquiquineuse qui va me trouver toutes les maladies du monde ! »

« Severus ! Jamais je ne vous ai entendu dire du mal de Pompom ! »

« Il y a un début à tout ! Je cherche à comprendre… Minerva, suis-je le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, le meilleur qu'on ait eu depuis des années et vous êtes aussi mon… »

« … Slughorn a-t-il pris mon poste ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais quoi ! »

« … C'était il y a trois ans… »

« Trois ans ? Impossible… »

« C'est votre… Miss Granger qui enseigne les potions maintenant… »

Snape secoue à nouveau la tête et se murmure à lui-même, les yeux dans le vague :

« Je suis là avec des personnes que je connais, mais les situations sont différentes. Le temps aussi est différent. Il s'écoule plus rapidement… ou alors ce sont des événements qui vont se produire, dans un autre avenir possible… » Snape jette un œil vers la vieille toupie qu'il a en face de lui. « … Merlin, pourvu que ça n'arrive jamais ! »

« Severus, vous m'inquiétez… »

« Minerva, il n'y a qu'une explication logique : je n'appartiens ni à ce lieu, ni à ce temps. Ce n'est pas mon Poudlard, ni mon futur… sachez que je n'ai pas tué Albus, que je n'ai pas aidé Potter à vaincre Voldemort et encore moins sauvé la vie de Granger… Je n'ai pas de femme, pas de fils, je suis seul, je suis un Mangemort, un vrai, un tatoué et l'Ordre du Phénix est en train de perdre la guerre… »

« Que me chantez-vous là ? »

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de retourner d'où je viens… Minerva, voulez-vous m'aider à revenir chez moi ? »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez… C'est ici chez vous ! Ah ! Si seulement Albus était là, il vous parlerait… »

« Severus ?... Tu es là ? »

Snape se raidit aussitôt en entendant la voix de la jeune femme dans l'escalier et dit précipitamment :

« Et pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque, pas même à Gran… Hermione. Minerva, j'ai votre parole ? »

Interdite, la vieille femme ne peut qu'hocher la tête alors qu'Hermione Granger pénètre dans le bureau, inquiète.

« Mais enfin, Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

A suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews où vous me faites part de votre enthousiasme. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre individuellement, donc c'est à la cantonnade que je m'adresse, mais sachez que chaque message me fait énormément plaisir. Continuez !

Les aventures de Severus vont se poursuivre sur le même ton décalé. Je rassure certain(e)s, ça ne devrait pas être aussi long que ce que je produis habituellement, et je continue "La Braise" en même temps carYoupi! Je suis en congé mat' !

Gros bisous.

Nad


End file.
